Study of Serostim or placebo for patients with documented HIV infection and body wasting. Evidence of AIDS wasting with documented unintentional weight loss of at least 10%, weight loss less than 90% of ideal body weight, or body mass index <20 kg/m2. Study includes a 4 week observation period, enrollment and study visits up to 48 weeks.